


In My House

by Turbo_Nerd



Series: LeviHan Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just LeviHan Drabbles... For the AoT BigBang drabble collection. <br/>Prompt: In My House...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My House

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really short. I just felt like having a little rant-ish thing by Levi. I hope you enjoy it!

Things would never be like this. 

First of all, it would never be this filthy. I would not tolerate it. Everything would be in its rightful place, and nothing would be unclean. Fridays would be overhaul day, but things would be put away on a daily basis as one finished with them. That’s just the way things are supposed to work. 

Second, there would not be this many people here. I dislike so many people in one place, as it makes it nearly impossible to keep anything clean. It’s tedious to clean up after all of these brats all the time. 

And she’s the worst culprit. As an adult, she should be able to take care of herself, but I constantly find myself having to remind her to shower, or eat, or come out of the hole she’s dug herself in that lab and sleep. It’s horrible really. I don’t know what she’d do without me. Probably die. Of uncleanliness.

Oh, well. I find I actually enjoy washing her hair for her when she’s overworked, sleep deprived, and in dire need of a shower. She’s actually kind of endearing as she sits there calmly, sometimes idly talking about her research, and other times just laying there silently. It’s the silent times that are a true blessing. 

I don’t know much about what my house would be like since we don’t have that luxury. But I do know one thing:

She’d be there with me.


End file.
